Abel Damien Logan
Basic Information Name: Abel Damien Logan Race: Human Class: Warblade Gender: Male Current Age: 17 years old Birthday: ? Alignment: Lawful Neutral Height: 5' 6" Deity: St. Cuthbert, God of Redemption Hair: Short Brown, many bangs. Eyes: Hazel, can be mistaken for a reddish tint in some lights. Clothing: Other features: Background Information Hometown Lestria, Capital of the Country of Aquartia Family Background Abel's family background is different in that both mother and father are from two completely different walks of life. The Logan family side; is one with a very specific number of traditions behind it that run from generations past; such as the fact the first born Logan has the name 'Abel'; that the prior three generations of Abel Logan have been trained to be Warblades by the prior generation from a young age. He is the first however to have been trained in the Tempest Academy, a newer academy that teaches both Warblades and Warriors the theories and beliefs held strong by the Logan family, even before they became acquainted with the art of the Warblade. His mother's side, the Delias family are the royal family of the nation. However, young Abel's existence is kept a secret from the royal family, and Abel's royal heritage is kept a secret from him at the will of both of his parents. His mother loves the sea and sails the seas often with her trusted ship's crew. Education An important part of being a Warblade is having a good education and a sharp mind. At an early age, Abel D. was enlisted as one of the first students of Tempest Academy ; an institution funded by his father Abel Cain Logan to teach the fundamentals of being a warrior on the battlefield (Read: Fighter / Warblade), as well as the basics one must know to live outside of battle. Once he finished his basic training one year prior, Abel was sent off on a journey to learn more about the world they live in. Only then would the training solidify completely and his common sense/critical thinking skills develop fully. General Personality Abel Damien Logan is a young man with a passionate heart and the will to change the world for the better. However, he has a limited amount of experience with the ways of the world, due to his young age, so his judgement can sometimes lead him to being suspicious of or attacking creatures that are not evil, should they even remotely seem evil to him by appearance or otherwi. As a person, he is very honourable; preferring to face an enemy head on, instead of simply sneaking around. Abel seems to have not picked up on his mother's diplomatic traits, relying more on pure focus or intimidation in comparison; however has picked up her empathetic personality for the less fortunate as well as her love of water. Religious Ideals Abel Damien Logan follows the teachings of the God of Retribution, delivering his brand of justice to all those who are 'evil'. Although he doesn't actively practice the religion as a holy warrior would, he still believes in the core values of law, order, justice. He is still working on the common sense part Summary of Abel's History -Updated as Revealed- PARTY RELATIONSHIPS Other (NPC) Relationships Category:Characters Category:PC